The George Washington University Biostatistics Center proposes to serve as the Coordinating Center (CC) for the consortium of investigators being assembled by the NIDDK to conduct clinical trials of type 2 diabetes in children and adolescents. The consortium's objective is to develop and apply standardized methods, procedures, and measures to the conduct of (1) one multi-center, multi-arm clinical trial of treatment and (2) one or more primary prevention trials. Researchers and investigators from 6-10 clinical centers, the NIDDK, and the CC will comprise the consortium and collaborate under a cooperative agreement mechanism. This consortium will address the concern of health care researchers and providers over the steady and pernicious increase in detection of type 2 diabetes in youth both here and abroad. Knowing the consequences of type 2 diabetes in adults for micro- and macro-vascular disease progression, and knowing the role of adequate treatment and management, medical science seeks to broaden the scope of research to include treatment and prevention in this under-investigated and growing population of patients. The Steering Committee, composed of the principal investigators from the CC and each clinical center and the NIDDK project officer, will design and develop each of the clinical trials. The CC will provide centralized support and biostatistical consultation in: the development of protocols; manuals of procedures, data collection forms, and randomization procedures; implementation of a data management system including data quality assessment; interim analysis of protocol performance, patient safety, and treatment, efficacy; and final analysis for publication of results in collaboration with the clinical investigators. The CC will establish a secure encrypted and password protected web site for study staff to enhance development, distribution, and use of study documents. We have assembled a team of coordinating center staff and consultants with established credentials and experience in major diabetes research efforts, including the Diabetes Control and Complications Trial and the Diabetes Prevention Program.